Season 12
The twelfth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on September 24, 2015 and will consist of 25 episodes. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8PM on ABC as part of the TGIT lineup. Summary The doctors find themselves simmering in a world of sexual politics. Bailey struggles with what it means to be a woman in charge of the hospital and her husband, while Maggie faces the challenges of dating a younger man and Amelia battles her own demons. Meanwhile, in the wake of a brutal attack, Meredith finds comfort and love in the most unexpected place, Callie and Arizona find themselves in a fight for their lives, and tensions run high when Amelia and Meredith come face to face with the doctor responsible for Derek's death. Plots * Maggie and Amelia move into Meredith's former house. * Meredith starts to give an anatomy class to interns and is later named Head of General Surgery. * Alex and Jo move to a loft. He proposes twice and Jo rejects him. * Bailey becomes the new Chief of Surgery and Ben deals with the aftermath. * Callie has a new love interest, Penny Blake, one of the doctors who worked on Derek when he died. * Meredith, Maggie, and Amelia throw a dinner party where Callie introduces Penny. * Penny transfers her surgical residency to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. * Owen and Amelia's relationship begins to develop. * Arizona gets a roommate, Andrew DeLuca, a new intern who was in a relationship with Maggie. * April returns from Jordan to improve her marriage with Jackson. She realizes she is pregnant before she signs the divorce papers. * Arizona tells Jackson that April is pregnant. * Jackson and April decide to co-parent. * Stephanie begins to move up in the hospital and her colleagues find out about her childhood disease. * Stephanie begins to date a MS patient, Kyla Diaz, but he dies after a brain surgery. * Bailey hires Nathan Riggs, a friend of April's from the army and he has a dark past with Owen. * Nathan dated Owen's sister, Megan. * Meredith is brutally attacked by a patient. * Meredith kicks Amelia out of her house and Amelia breaks her sobriety. * Amelia goes to AA meetings while Meredith is recovering and comes back to the house after breaking up with Owen. * Amelia and Meredith teach Penny and she wins the Preminger Grant, which requires her to move to New York for one year. * Callies decides to follow Penny with Sofia by her side, without Arizona's consent. * Arizona hires a lawyer and goes to court and wins full custody of Sofia. * Callie stays in Seattle and breaks up with Penny because she can't leave without Sofia. * Jo is married to a man who used to abuse her. She fled from him and can't divorce him without risking him finding her again, which is why she turned down Alex's proposal. * Alex beats Andrew because he found Andrew and Jo in a compromising position. * Amelia and Owen get married. * Nathan and Meredith hook up. * Maggie developed feelings for Nathan and mistakingly thinks he feels the same about her. Cast Trivia * ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy on May 7, 2015. * This season will be the first not to feature Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd. * It was confirmed that season 12 wouldn't be the last season of Grey's Anatomy. * Shonda Rhimes called this season the season of rebirth and stated it would be much lighter of tone. * Filming started on July 22, 2015 and ended on May 5, 2016. * The wrap party was held on May 6, 2016. * Ellen Pompeo did the season finale voice over on May 16, 2016. * The table read for the premiere took place on July 15, 2015. * The table read for the finale took place on April 20, 2016. Notes * This season starts in October 2016 and ends in mid 2017. * Jo, Stephanie, and Ben are fifth year residents. * Meredith and April are fifth year attendings. * Alex and Jackson are third year attendings. * Andrew, Issac, Audrey and Mitchell are interns. * Penny is in her third year. * Bailey was named Chief of Surgery in October 2016. * Meredith is appointed Head of General Surgery in late October or early November 2016. Episodes 12A 12B Reception DVD Release Gallery GAS12-1.jpg GAS12.jpg Season12.jpg